Tu solo me perteneces y yo solo te pertenezco a ti
by Kyurem 243
Summary: Tu solo me perteneces y yo solo te pertenezco a ti.Haré lo posible para que nadie se interponga.


**HooLaa todos les habla Kyurem 243 que estén bien y les traigo una idea muy sangrienta que se me ocurrió de la nada.Y sin nada mas que decir que o disfruten:**

¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti? ¿Por qué Red? ¿Qué es lo que me hace falta para que puedas fijarte en mi?.No se nota en absoluto,pero mi dolor que sufro cuando te veo y sabiendo que no puedo atreverme a dar un paso mas para lograr mi tan ansiado objetivo,que te enamores de mi.

Cuando me despierto,lo primero que pienso es si porfin sera el gran día que he amelado en todos estos años desde que te conocí,aquella vez que con tu valentía te enfrentaste al Dratini que quería acabar con mi vida mi,tu estuviste ahí y siempre lo estarás,es por esa razón por la que me he vuelto mas fuerte es gracias a ti,siempre fuiste mi principal inspiración,desde que te conocí sentía una gran admiración hacia ti,cierta admiración que se convirtió en algo mas,pero sigo siendo muy cobarde para decírtelo.Y tu sigues siendo lo bastante distraído en tus tontas batallas para pensar en tus sentimientos.

¿Pero a quien quiero engañar?.Yo no tengo nada que las otras chicas tienen,lo único que yo te puedo dar es mi amor hacia ti que es tan grande como el universo,pero yo misma se que no es suficiente para que te fijes en mi,cada vez que te veo con otras chicas me siento patética,pues yo nunca podre compararme a su belleza y su confianza en si misma son cualidades que yo nunca podre tener.Y hay cierta chica que cumple con esas 2 características imposibles para mi y es nada menos que mi mejor amiga,Blue .

Yo se que esas enamorado de ella,pues me lo has no te he contado,pero cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Blue mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y mi alegría se desvancecio como arena en el viento,tu preguntaste si te podía ayudar a ganarte su corazón.Y yo respondí que si,suena demasiado tonto, pues otras chicas lucharían por ti,pero yo ya dije,y no soy como el resto de ellas,solo soy una chica ilusionada destinada a la soledad eterna y al sufrimiento de que no me ames como yo te amo a ti,pero te ayudare para poder verte sonreír,pues tu sonrisa cálida que siempre me brindo seguridad,que siempre me ayuda a volverme mas fuerte,se pueda conservar y poder verla todos los días,eso es lo único que me queda y quedara.

Vamos lento,pero cada día te acercas mas a ella,yo solo soy como la carnada en este juego,yo debo citar a Blue para que tu puedas estar con ella y acercarte mas y este tiempo mi corazón late demasiado rápido,cuando vea que al fin conseguiste lo que yo no he podido tal vez mi corazón deba dejar de latir,pero como ya dije lo único que me mantendrá viva sera tu felicidad.

Han pasado los meses y por mas que lo intentemos no logras hacer ningún tipo de progreso con ella,yo se la respuesta,te la diría igual que como tu lo hiciste,te haría sufrir igual como tu me lo hiciste,pero pienso guardar eternamente este secreto pero ella se siente atraída por Green,es por eso que no logras y nunca lograras nada con ella,no me gusta verte frustrado al no lograr tu objetivo pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ti si se trata de eso,para mi es como abrazar a un cactus.

* * *

Es una fría noche lluviosa,me encuentro sola en mi casa hasta que alguien toca la puerta y eres tu,sollozando porque supiste la verdad,Blue te dijo que le gustaba Green y ella aun no se percataba de tus sentimientos, te abrazo para que los dos pudiéramos consolarnos,pues ambos sentimos el mismo dolor,aunque tu no lo etas solo Red,yo comparto tu dolor contigo,pero siempre recuerda que siempre me tendrás ami para todo lo que tu necesites pues yo te…yo te….te amo Red.

Después de un gran silencio mientras me abrazabas paralizante por mi confesión inesperada,comenzaste a besarme en mis labios con ternura,con cariño mientras ambos cerrábamos nuestros ojos para dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos,no entendía porque me besabas ¿Realmente me amas en el fondo de tu ser? No quiero pensar en este momento,solo quiero que esta noche no termine nunca jamas.

Tus besos y caricias estremecen mi cuerpo,mi cara esta tan roja como el brillo de tus ojos,no decimos nada solamente nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos el uno al otro,entre besos subimos torpemente hasta mi habitación donde pasaremos el momento mas romántico y apasionad de nuestras vidas….

Despierto a tu lado,abrazando tu pecho firme y fuerte que me brinda seguridad,nunca olvidare lo que paso ayer,pues jamas creí que llegaría el momento y creo que desde aquí todo por lo que siempre quise llegara.

Ha pasado un mes desde que te confesé mis sentimientos y todo ha ido a la perfección,Ya le contamos a todos nuestros amigos sobre nuestra relación y ahora todo Kanto lo la pareja principal de los DexHolder,tu me haces sentir la vida maravillosa y mágica cuando me besas y cuando me dieces ´´Te amo,mi hermosa flor amarilla´´.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un lado oscuro,en la ultima semana ya no me abrazas tan a menudo y tus besos han perdido el cariño que me trasmitían antes ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Finalmente descubro lo que sucede,tu sigues enamorado de Blue,siempre me amaste pero volviste a recuperar tus sentimientos hacia ella,yo temía en mis pesadillas que esto podría acabar así,y se volvió realidad,pero no dejare que te vuelvas a enamorar de ella,porque tu solo me perteneces y yo solo te pertenezco.

Estamos en el monte plateado,la nieve no esta muy densa ahora,el clima es frió pero no es tormentoso,comienzas a hablar de lo nuestro y tal como lo temía quieres terminar lo que empezamos. Empiezo a llorar,tu te diriges hacia mi para consolarme,pero se que solo quieres tranquilizarme para sentirte bien,pero antes de que me des un falso abrazo,saco de mi bolsa un cuchillo y rápidamente lo clavo en el interior de tu estomago provocando que escupas sangre de la boca,inmediatamente te doy un beso llenos de amor mientras mis labios se unen a los tuyos llenos de sangre,haciéndote que te asfixies lo mas rápido posible,en tus últimos momentos me acerco a tu oído y te digo las ultimas palabras ´´Seras papa´´ Finalmente cierras lentamente tus ojos acabando con tu sufrimiento que no es tan grande como el que siento y que sentiré por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste para siempre de mi de que murieras enterré tu cuerpo en Pallet Town si que nadie me viera,todos creen que eres una leyenda en el monte plateado,muchos entrenadores viajan para poder retarte,pero lo que no saben es que jamas te encontraran ahí.

Vivo en otra región,alejada de las 6 regiones que conocemos,he dejado todo contacto con mis amigos,ellos no saben donde estoy y prefiero que siga asi y soy madre soltera,cuido a nuestro hijo y lo guió por el buen camino,ojala pudieras verlo,es igual a ti y en lo único en que se parece a mi es que es tímido,pero fuera de eso es idéntico a ti,su nombre es Fire como el color intenso de sus ojos que heredo de ti.Y por si fuera poco el esta interesado en las batallas pokemon al igual que tu.

Red,nunca me fijare en otra persona,pues como ya dije antes tu solo me perteneces y yo solo te pertenezco a ti...

**Aquí termina este One-Shot tengo mucho sueño así que:**

**PREGUNTA DEL FIC:**

**¿Bebes o gatos? **

**Dificl ¿verdad?**

**No olviden dejar us ****REVIEW ****Cuidense mucho y hagan su tarea a tiempo XD**

**Chao.**


End file.
